dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:SEKAI NO OWARI「SOS」
Descripción Theme song for the movie of ’ATTACK ON TITAN END OF THE WORLD’. Produced by SEKAI NO OWARI and Ken Thomas Lyrics : Saori Language Support : Nelson Babin-Coy Music : Fukase Available on Spotify : http://goo.gl/jXCefy iTunes : https://goo.gl/mNMkzd KK BOX https://goo.gl/wZoDFm For Korea Korean Melon : http://goo.gl/OfDB0S Mnet : http://www.mnet.com/album/478499 SoundCloud https://goo.gl/ZHWDzH Instagram Fukase - https://goo.gl/2WUT1h Saori - https://goo.gl/1xJ9ef DJ LOVE - https://goo.gl/JntbAJ Nakajin - https://goo.gl/00BseP Twitter Fukase - https://twitter.com/fromsekaowa Nakajin - https://twitter.com/nakajin_sekaino Saori - https://twitter.com/saori_skow DJ LOVE - https://twitter.com/DJLOVE_SNO Official - https://twitter.com/SekaiNoOwariOFC Facebook https://goo.gl/BZ5M2G Facebook in Chinese https://www.facebook.com/sekainoowari.tw WEIBO http://www.weibo.com/u/5241995536 End of the World NO OWARI End of the World is currently one of Japan’s most popular and skilled creative groups. The group is comprised of four distinctly talented members: Nakajin (group leader, lead guitar, sound production); Fukase (lead vocals, group conceptualist); Saori (stage production, piano); and the masked clown DJ LOVE (sonic palette, comedic stage banter). These four childhood friends grew even closer while collectively managing the live music venue clubEARTH, which they built from the ground up. The members were living on the premises as they developed the concept and direction of what would eventually become End of the World. Now their combined passion and deep personal connections have led to unprecedented success as one of Japan’s premier music acts, culminating with their latest album, Tree, (January 2015) charting at #1 on the hit charts. And in July of 2015 they performed two sold out shows at Japan’s largest venue, Nissan Stadium. Roughly the size of London’s Olympic Stadium, Nissan Stadium seats 70,000 people and both shows sold out in a matter of hours. The group’s originality and creativity known as “TOKYO FANTASY” are highlighted by their massive fantasy stage setup, a high-concept, reality-redefining magic treehouse and exotic town known as “TOKYO FANTASY”. Such fearlessness in stage design and entertainment value has become the envy of the Japanese music industry. End of the World have performed all over Japan, including a 9 city, 15 performance arena tour that brought in more than 200,000 fans, and have sold out the legendary Budokan (of Beatles fame). With multiple commercial tie-ins, features in TV and movies, they have conquered the Japanese music scene. And now, after years of preparation, End of the World is ready to take their originality and imaginative shows to music fans all over the world. In 2014 the group collaborated with the popular American act OWLCITY, inviting him as a special guest for a major live event. In return the American featured End of the World in his worldwide release “TOKYO” ( https://goo.gl/kB8gNH ). Additionally, the group worked with renowned Dutch DJ / Producer Nicky Romero on the release of their hit single “Dragon Night”. Their success is also evident on YouTube, as their massive 2013 hit “RPG”, has reached more than 100 million views on the social video site. ( https://goo.gl/G8sJye ) SEKAI NO OWARI also performed the official theme song for the movie “Attack on Titan”, based on the world famous comic book. Part 1:ANTI-HERO ( https://youtu.be/v9V5aByfeCM ) Part 2: SOS ( https://youtu.be/NYbZ4nR0g38 ) With their foot already in the international music scene End of the World became the very first Japanese artist to join the MTV World Stage in Malaysia this year (http://worldstage.mtvasia.com), along with a stellar lineup including Jason Derulo and Carly Rae Jepsen, among others. Their inimitable talent and ability to appeal to a wide range of listeners has put them at the top of Japan’s current generation of artists. With their recent collaborations and multi-media projects the group is quickly spreading their brand around the globe. This is only the beginning for End of the World; a whole new world awaits. Official HP：http://sekainoowari.jp/en For press-kits and details about the group: world_press＠sekainoowari.jp For overseas booking inquiries: world_contact＠sekainoowari.jp Categoría:Vídeos